College Already
by temari80
Summary: A one shot Mick and Len Story Lynn and MJ are finally college age, will Mick and Len be able to handle their babies going off to college


Len was sitting in the living room listening to Lynn and MJ getting packed for college. Those two grew up way too fast. He looked down at the family photo album he pulled out last night when the tears just wouldn't stop.

He felt those tears start to gather again as he felt the strong hands that had held him last night wrap themselves around him again. He felt those hands wipe away the tears softly from his cheek. He felt them massage his shoulders soothingly and with love. Then he felt them wrap themselves around him once again in a strong embrace.

He looked up into the face of the man who owned those hands. People said he was a danger. He was psychotic but the first time he held him, the first time he held Lisa, the first time he held their children, he was the most gentle being on Earth. The only thing Mick Rory was guilty of being was a great human being, husband and father.

Mick kissed Len's temple. "You know they will be just fine right? We raised them to be strong, independent thinkers who if need be can kick someone's ass pretty easily" Mick says smiling. Len nods but can't stop crying. "They just grew up too fast Mickey" Len says holding onto Mick tighter. "I feel the same way Len" Mick said. "Why don't I go make everyone's favorite dinner" Mick said and Len nods and watches as the man who has given him so much strength over the years headed into the kitchen.

Mick stares at the stove. He thinks about the hundreds of meals he's made for the kids in here. The kids who were upstairs packing to go off to college. To cook for themselves or to eat out or whatever way they chose to get food.

Mick had told himself he wouldn't cry and he'd done a great job up until now. The sounds of Lynn and MJ as children asking him to cook their favorite dishes or asking him to cook something to mend a broken heart when they had reached high school filled the room and the tears started to flow.

Mick sat at the table. The table they had taught their kids to eat, study, cry and fight at. The table that would seem empty without the extra two bodies at it every night. The table that would never have a game of Monopoly started on it and never finished again,

Len put his hands on Micks shoulders, allowing himself to be Micks strength and slipped onto his lap. They held each other and cried like they did the day they got married.

Lynn and MJ came down the stairs and saw their parents sitting together, crying and they knew that they had made the right decision. "Mom, dad can we talk" Lynn said quietly slipping into her favorite chair. They quickly looked up and nodded. "MJ and I talked and we've decided to go to a college close to home so we don't have to leave" Lynn said smiling and MJ nods in agreement.

Mick and Len try their best to hide their excitement but can't. "I'm glad you're not leaving just yet. I know it will happen one day but for now I'm happy with you two being close" Len said holding them both tightly. Mick wiped away his tears and makes everyone dinner.

 **Four years later:**

A unfinished game of Monopoly sat at the kitchen table. The players had long since gone to bed. All except one. Mick sat at the table looking at the game. Knowing that later today his kids were going off to save the world in their own ways.

Len came into the kitchen, eyes clear of tears, he was no longer sad. His kids were ready and so was he this time. He kissed Mick and they headed into the living room.

Lynn and MJ were packing their cars. Saying their goodbyes to each other which wasn't easy for the twins who were so close. Len and Mick hugged each of them. And with that the two kids who had been the light in their home for so long left to spread that light to the world.

Mick took Len's hand and they walked back to that unfinished game of Monopoly, divided the kids assets between them and started a new tradition. But every night they left that game out in case those kids showed up and just needed a good old game of Monopoly.

2


End file.
